


The second car crash

by DanoeL0991



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanoeL0991/pseuds/DanoeL0991
Summary: “It was an accident...”“Vic is in a hospital...”“It wasn't my fault...”“It Lawrence's fault...”He is in a chair at the hospital, waiting for news of how is Victoria, the accident was horrible, lots injured, none dead...yet.





	The second car crash

**Author's Note:**

> So I've heard that Aaron and Robert will have sex in coming weeks, and also that there is a car crash where Robert is involved and where Vic gets hurt... So this is my shot ;)

“It was an accident...”

“Vic is in a hospital...”

“It wasn't my fault...”

“It Lawrence's fault...”

He is in a chair at the hospital, waiting for news of how is Victoria, the accident was horrible, lots injured, none dead...yet.

“Stupid old man! Why couldn't he just stay away?!. He had to ruin everything!!”

Robert keeps telling himself that. But he knows it is his fault, if he hadn't had put the drugs in Lawrence's brandy none of this would have happened.

“Vic is in a hospital and it is my fault” he can't stop thinking on her, his little sister, the only family he have left, the only person who knows him and loves him. “I can't lose her too, please, I can't lose her too” 

“Robert” he hears someone says,and lift his head because he knows that voice, it has been some days maybe a week since they last spoke, but he feels like had been years, he has missed that voice so much, he has missed him so much, Aaron.

And then Aaron is on his knees in front of him, looking at his eyes, Aaron's hand on his cheek, and Robert press against it closing his eyes and allow himself to feel relief and comfort, like he was back in home; he hadn't noticed that he had been crying until he feels Aaron's hand wet, and he cries even more because Aaron shouldn't have to be here, he should have to be focused on himself and not on Robert, but Robert can't tell him that, can't tell him to leave, because he is selfish and he needs Aaron right now, and he cries even harder because of it. 

Aaron pulls him closer and allow him to cry on his shoulder, hugging him, and Robert doesn't want to let him go, he wants to this hug to last forever, but a nurse is calling for him and for any family of Victoria, she tell them that she is stable, that her injuries haven't been as bad as they thought and she will recover from it very well, they don't allow them to see her though, she need a lot of rest and not disturbing, Robert is about to protest but Aaron puts a hand on his arm and tell him that everything is fine, and that Robert needs to change his clothes and to take a shower because he has been in the hospital for hours and he looks like a mess, tells him that he will give him a lift home.

The ride back Emmerdale is quiet, Robert doesn't want to say the wrong thing and make Aaron park the car and leave him alone, and for a moment he thinks that they are going to The Mill but Aaron parks the car at Vic’s place, and Robert knows this moment is about to end, because nothing has changed, Aaron still hasn't forgiven him yet.

Robert gets out of the car without saying anything, because he can't blame Aaron, he is the one who always scrubs everything up, Vic is accurately in a hospital because of it. He turns round when he hears Aaron getting out of the car.

“You don't have to come, I'll be fine” he tells him because he knows that Aaron still care, because Robert would care if it was Liv, and because it doesn't matter if they are not together anymore, they still love each other.

“I know, but I want to, come on I'll make you a cuppa while you get a shower” explains Aaron when he is by Robert side and then walks towards the door and waits to Robert to open it.

Robert gets shower very quickly, he doesn't want Aaron waiting alone in Vic's House to much. When he comes down stairs a cup of tea and toasts are waiting for him, he eats and drinks quietly, while Aaron is sit next to him, and Robert remembers the few morning that they got to eat breakfast together at the Mill, when Aaron decided to forgive him and Rebecca was away, it wasn't perfect but it was good, like the both of them together in their little world.

He doesn't know how much time they were sat down there, but he has already eaten all the toasts and drank all his tea when he speaks “I don't know what I would do if I lose her, Aaron” Robert says, then looking at his eyes he keeps speaking “You and her are the ones that keeps me grounded, I already has lost you, without her, I would be lost, for good, I don't know what I could become” and Robert means every word, because he knows himself, he is too greedy and selfish and he would do everything to get what he wants, but not at cost for those who he loves, but without any of them, nothing would stop him. 

And there is when he starts to cry again, because he doesn't want to be like this anymore, he wants a normal life with the people he loves and love him back, because he had already had that life with Aaron and Liv, his little perfect family at the Woolpack, until he screwed everything up.

“This is all my fault” he cries, he is trying to confess that Lawrence was driving drunk because of him, that his marriage is over because of him, that his sister is in hospital recovering from an accident that is his fault, but Aaron puts a hand in his neck and pulls him in a hug, comforting him saying “Shhhh… It's not your fault… None of this is your fault... She is gonna be ok ”  
Robert hugs him back tightly, with no intentions of let him go.

Robert stops crying after a while, but having Aaron so close, he can't stop himself, he lift his head from Aaron's shoulders and kiss him, kiss his lips, those soft lips that he has kissed so many times before, he hadn't kiss those lips in weeks and he feels it like he was drowning and now he can breathe again, it's just last a couple of seconds but he feels such a relief in those few seconds, and now is like he is drowning again when Aaron says “Robert no…” Aaron tries to put some distance between them but Robert has his hands in Aaron's neck, and he is begging “Aaron please… I need you” and Aaron doubts, because he needs Robert too.

Robert notices how Aaron doubts, he doesn't doubts though and kiss his lips again while he begs again ”Please Aaron, I need your lips…” takes Aaron's hand and puts it in his chest saying “I need your hands…” now kiss his cheek and then his neck and says “Need your neck…” and he is begging again “Please Aaron, I need yo…” he can't finish that sentence because now Aaron was kissing him, and not holding back, the hand that was in Robert's chest is now in his neck and the other in his waist pulling him closer.

The kiss is hot and wet, Robert doesn't put resistance when Aaron's tongue looks his way in his mouth, they’re both with their eyes close, kissing passionately, almost feral, they are breathing each other breathe. Aaron have Robert press against the counter in Vic's kitchen with his hand in Robert's waist to stable himself. When Aaron sucks Robert's lower lip, Robert releases a sigh that is a moan at the same time, and puts his hands in the counter behind him because he can't trust his knees to keep him standing.

“Bed” says Aaron, moving his lips against Robert's while one of his hands starts to unbutton Robert's shirt. They don't stop kissing while the go up stairs,bye the time they made it to bed Robert's shirt is gone, the same as Aaron's t-shirt and shoes. Robert is on his back in bed Aaron between his thighs and while Aaron is going down kissing his neck first, then his chest, he play with Robert's nipples, pressing then with his hand,before kissing them, superficial first and then his tongue is on them, sucking them, biting them, he press his tongue against them and then blow them making the hard and making Robert release a groan and lift his hip, pressing and kneading it against Aaron's body, to show him how painfully hard his cock is.

Their pants and underwear were of in matter of seconds, they are both naked, kissing again, their mouths connected, their tongue looking their path in each other's throat, passionately, with hunger of more of each other, pressing their cock together, both with pre-cum in anticipation for more. Robert's hands travel up and down in Aaron's back, first in his neck, his shoulders, lower back and them his butt, squeezing his cheek butt and pulling him closer so their cock are tighter against each other.

“What do you want” says Aaron, kissing Robert's neck, just behind of his ear, he knows that place make Robert insane with lust, and he knows what is what Robert is about to say “You… I want you to fuck me, it's been a long time since I felt your cock inside me…” and just to emphasize what is he saying he hugs Aaron with his legs, letting open his entrance so Aaron can do what he wants. “I want you inside me, fucking the live out of me” says Robert, and Aaron doesn't make him wait.

Aaron puts his middle finger in Robert's mouth and then in Robert's entrance, and pulls in and out, and repeat, making Robert release sighs and backs his head on the bed, exposing his neck at Aaron's mercy. Aaron kisses it, licks it, bites it marking him with hickeys that would let everybody knows what they have done.

Aaron has three finger now inside of Robert, while kissing him so he could be more quiet, silencing him with his own mouth. “I'm ready Aaron” says Robert so Aaron pulls apart and looks in the bedside table for a condon. “Since when do you buy condoms with flavors?” Aaron says looking at the extrange packet in his hand. Robert is so lost in lust that he just catch enough to say “What?”.

“Doesn't matter” says Aaron, because he doesn't want to think in Robert being like this with another person, Aaron puts the condom on and pulls in inside of Robert, and when Robert is about to release a moan because of it, his mouth is in Robert's, and his tongue is inside of him too. They kiss with Aaron's cock inside, allowing Robert to adjusts to it so Aaron starts to pull out almost all his cock and then again in… every thrust is deep, slow and loving, giving all the pleasure that he gets from it. After a while they are sweaty and moaning, Aaron's hand in Robert's cock, stroking it, making Robert moan even harder because he is on the edge the same as Aaron. 

But Aaron has another plan yet, he pulls out and make Robert turn around and thrust in again, hitting Robert's prostate and pushing him to the edge, making him cum, Robert squeeze the bed sheets with his hands, pulls his toes apart and silences his groan in a pillow, his knees barely hold him in place because Aaron's hands are in his waist.

When Robert has recovered from his orgasm, he pushes his thighs against Aaron so he can continue thrusting inside him so Aaron lowers his torso and puts it against Robert's back, kissing his neck and starts thrusting again. 

Aaron know he is close to the edge again so pulls himself right again, pulling Robert with him and he starts to thrust faster and harder, hitting Robert's prostate with each thrust, making him on edge again, and when Aaron cums, he bites Robert's neck, press Robert's nipples and with an last thrust, he makes Robert cums again and they both fall on bed, Aaron above Robert.

.  
.  
.

Next thing Robert knows is that he has passed out, because he hears Aaron calling him “Robert!... Rob, come on” and the only thing that he can say is “Woah…”

“Don’t scare me like that you muppet! Says Aaron with concern in his eyes but with a grin on his lips, because they both know that this was one of the best sex that they have ever had “Well it was your dick what made me pass out, giving me two orgasms in less than five minutes, should be considered a lethal weapon” says Robert in return also with a grin in his face.

“Are you complaining?” Says Aaron , continuing teasing each other.

“No, not at all” Robert says and they both kiss each other again.

.  
.  
.

Next morning Robert wakes up with Aaron in his arms, and can not stop the smile that expands on his face because of having Aaron that way again, but the moment doesn't last much because Rebecca chose that moment to walk in the room and see them.

“Oh God" she says walking out and closing the door.

“What are you doing?!” ask Robert noticing that Aaron has waken up too

“Sorry, I thought you were in your room, I came to collect some things to Vic” she says out of the room as a way to apologise, and Robert and Aaron can hear her heels when she walks away

“Oh God” exclaim Robert realizing that they are in Vic's room and not in his. “We had sex in my little sister's bed” he says out loud to anyone. “What are you doing?” Robert asks to Aaron when he sees him collecting his clothes.

“Leaving… this was a mistake”Aaron says without looking at Robert.

“No, Aaron please, don't say that, don't leave yet” Robert begs him, but Aaron doesn't stop, he put his pants and shoes on and leave the room, leaving a naked Robert, alone and heartbroken again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, Rebecca has to ruin everything :/.  
> Thanks if you have read it all, I really appreciate the time that you take to read my silly histories :)


End file.
